nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor Nisekoi characters
This is a list of non-recurring and one-shot characters that appeared in the ''Nisekoi manga and anime.'' Suzuki Suzuki (鈴木, Suzuki) is an unknown female character of the Nisekoi series. She is only known through Chitoge's notebook and also through Raku's personal knowledge. According to Chitoge's notebook, Suzuki is a quiet person with brown hair but is very nice and also loves to drink caffè latte. It is also known through Chitoge's notebook is that she is a person from the gardening club. According to Raku, Suzuki is a smart person which will help Chitoge out with anything she doesn't get. Debut: Similar (chapter) & Similar (episode) Moriya Moriya (森谷, Moriya) is an unknown female character of the Nisekoi series. Not much is said about her but she was mentioned in Chitoge's notebook and is said by Raku that she could be a good friend of Chitoge's. Debut: Similar (chapter) & Similar (episode) Iwashita Iwashita (岩下, Iwashita) is a unknown female character of the Nisekoi series. Iwashita is a person who loves sports and she gets all fired up when someone is talking about it with her. According to Raku, Iwashita is a good person, which Chitoge mentioned that Iwashita has a bright personality. She always talks to Chitoge. Itano and Shirogasaki Itano and Shirogasaki are two young students attending the same class as Raku and the gang. Although appearing only once so far, Itano appeared in the series as a fat and round kid while Shiro is shown to be the shorter-haired skinnier kid of the duo. They were the first ones beside Kosaki to discover Raku and Chitoge's supposedly date around the city, and were also responsible for spreading the news in their class of what they saw. Hilarity then ensues when the whole class thought that the two were a couple; causing distress upon Raku, Chitoge, as well as Kosaki. Debut:'' Similar Shu's Uncle Shu Maiko's middle-aged distant '''uncle' is a blacksmith who takes up the role of fixing Raku's pendant, after Chitoge's key broke off and got stuck in its keyhole when she and Raku tried to open it. Like his nephew, Shu's uncle is a pervert who buys and prizes his nephew's voyeur photographs of school girls from his class. In the end however, he fails to fix Raku's pendant, knowing that it might break if further touched upon. Debut: Confirmation Shu's Mother Shu's Mother is an unnamed female character and said mother of Shu Maiko. She has no physical appearance in the series so far, but she was prominently mentioned once by Raku during a flashback about his and Shu's childhood. Her character has somewhat been an important plot element during the "Shu's Crush" story arc, revealing that one time she got ill when the two boys were still little children. Raku remembered very well that even so, Shu still kept a happy facade even in the face of this crisis. What Shu didn't know however, was that Raku has always known that he was just pretending, and he revealed that Shu was actually harboring sadness during that time. Back in the present day, Raku used this memory to deduce that Shu is again masquerading a fake smile after getting heartbroken when his crush; Kyoko-sensei, revealed that she will be marrying soon before retiring from the school. Raku then rallies Shu up to finally confess his feelings to her rather than keeping it to himself, and the latter happily obliged Raku to kick him in the back in order to get him to confess. Debut: Support (chapter) Yoshizou Miyamoto Yoshizou Miyamoto was Ruri's rich and frail great-grandfather who lived in a huge Japanese mansion in the province. Yoshizou loved his great-granddaughter dearly, and like her, he wore a pair of circular eye-glasses. He constantly annoyed Ruri with his upbeat and perverted personality, which included collecting embarrassing photos of Ruri when she was a child. He considered Ruri as his own pride and joy, but worried about her life in the city, fearing that she may not have any friends because of her serious and deadpan personality. He later revealed to Ruri that his only dream before dying was to witness her marriage with the man she truly loves.After hearing news that he may not have that much time to live, Ruri was forced to pay him a visit, and was even coerced to invite Raku to pretend as his boyfriend when the household mistook him as so. At first, Ruri thought that the apparent news was just another usual excuse her grandfather's been using again, to make her spend some time with him. When they arrived at Yoshizou's house, the old man became acquainted with Shu Maiko after the latter sold his rare photos of Ruri to him (Ruri even remembered that Shu reminds her a lot of Yoshizou). Like what she does with Shu, Ruri isn't shy about in hurting the old man in times when he shows his perverted nature. Still, the two has shown a very strong bond with each other during the visit, and Ruri even brought Yoshizou his favorite eclairs, as well as playing video games with him. However, a week after Ruri, Raku and Shu finally left the house, news came to them that Yoshizou died soon after, and a tearful Ruri regretted not smiling with him when he was still alive. In a very heartwarming scene, Shu dropped by to comfort her before she departs to Yoshizou's funeral; bringing with him a rare photo of Ruri smiling with his late great-grandfather during their visit. Debut: Great-Grandfather (chapter) Satonaka Satonaka is the Miyamoto clan's young household maid. A beautiful short-haired and affable vixen, she cares enormously for her ojou-sama Ruri. Although separated and far from each other, Satonaka and Ruri still kept a close communication with each other, and she was the one to inform Ruri of her great-grandfather's illness. And like Ruri's great-grandfather, she worries about Ruri's well-being and social life. During Yoshizou's later years, Satonaka kept a loving, and occasionally perverted relationship with the old man, and wasn't even embarrassed whenever the old man sexually harasses her in his house. Debut'': Great-Grandfather (chapter) High Priestesses The two old '''high priestesses' are characters that appeared in two separate occasions in the series. They appeared as identical twins who had the same appearance as well as the same height as each other. The first one lived near a shrine in the same territory as the Shuei clan, while the other lived farther away in a shrine in Kyoto. These two ladies are considered well-known specialists in love, compatibility, and marriage-related magic. They are experts of well-repute, being highly sought after because of their very accurate love predictions and effective remedies to curses. The first one appeared in the OVA when the girls enlisted her help after she deduced that Raku was suffering from a jinx sent to him by his jealous colleagues. The other one appeared during the gang's field trip in Kyoto, where she gave the girls magical marriage-related items consisting of arrows (used upon Raku), and a stone ten times more powerful (used accidentally by Ruri to hit Shu) that were said to make the target and the aggressor to be happily married in the future. First appeared in Nisekoi OVA: Loss/Shrine Maiden. Raku-sama Raku-sama is Marika's playful and annoying pet parrot. Possibly a small and colorful scarlet macaw, Marika named him after her fiance; Raku Ichijou. When Marie asked Raku to take care of her parrot while she was gone, Raku-sama accidentally escapes into the city, leading Raku to get the parrot back before Marika comes back. It is revealed that Marika specially trained him in various perverted and fantasy-driven speeches of her own liking (such as "Raku-sama, you pervert!" or "Raku-sama, so bold of you!"), which both astonished and annoyed Raku as well as other female characters of his harem that the parrot crossed path to. Debut'': Teach Me/Master Raku Maruusha Lu Vieh Nonbeeri In reminiscence of the classical story, ''The Princess and the Pauper, Raku and Chitoge ran into a foreign princess named Maruusha Lu Vieh Nonbeeri, who had the same appearance as Chitoge which surprised the two. They later found out that the princess was running away from her guards in order to see Japan by her own self. When she met the two young couple, they decided to switch places in order for Chitoge to distract the guards while Raku gives the princess a tour of the city. First appeared in Chapter 136: Identical. Locksmith The locksmith is a minor character that appeared only once in the manga during Raku and Kosaki's forced "date" in the mall. When Haru asked her sister Kosaki to buy a stuffed toy near a fir tree, Raku was forced to tag along with her. The two later found out that it was just a trap to make them spend their evening together under the tree, which was said to have powers to make any couple watching it during the event to be together forever; embarrassing the two shy teens (before later cherishing the moment). To waste some time, Raku and Kosaki decided to visit a locksmith stationed in the mall in an effort to again get Raku's pendant fixed. This caused trouble however, when the locksmith's young granddaughter accidentally throws both the pendant and the key in the trash, and it was up to Raku to either rescue the items or spend the night with Onodera under the magical fir tree. First appeared in Chapter 165: Fir Tree. Okazaki Okazaki-sensei is a teacher in the school Raku and the gang attend to, as well as being one of the staffs in-charge during their field trip. His most prominent appearance was in Chapter 152, when he was tasked to patrol the sleeping quarters during the night to make sure that the students were already asleep. When Chitoge sneaked away from her bed to spend a night with Raku, Okazaki heard the commotion and went charging in to see what it was all about. Panicking, Raku and Chitoge snuggled themselves under their futon to hide, creating one embarrassing but lovely scene. Category:Characters